mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurry Heart
to with highlights |coat = Light magentaish gray with tinges of pale, light grayish fuchsia |aura = Very light yellow |cutie mark = None |relatives = Shining Armor (father) Princess Cadance (mother) Twilight Sparkle (paternal aunt) Night Light (paternal grandfather) Twilight Velvet (paternal grandmother) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Serena Clerici (Italian) |headercolor = #F8ECF8 |headerfontcolor = #9D6FC1}} Flurry Heart, also called Baby Flurry Heart or Princess Flurry Heart, is an Alicorn foal and the newborn daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. She is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and she makes her physical debut in the season six premiere. Development and design Flurry Heart's name was first revealed on a German Hasbro Newsroom website on January 21, 2016. She is one of few Alicorns depicted as babies, another example being Princess Skyla. Flurry Heart resembles Evening starlite in pony type and coat and mane colors and shares her wing design with Twilight Sparkle and alternate-timeline Pegasus Pinkie Pie. Unlike the body design used for most infant ponies in the series, such as Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Baby Flurry Heart uses the body design previously used for Applejack's birth certificate in The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. On January 28, 2016, in response to a Twitter questioning of "the logic of cluttering things up with yet ANOTHER alicorn princess", Jim Miller said to "understand that I'm not the ONLY person making decisions. I have input but I win some and lose some." In an Equestria Daily interview, "Big Jim" stated, "I seem to recall that this actually came more from a storytelling opportunity rather than exclusively from Hasbro Brand, but they were excited about the possibility of a new alicorn." Later during March 2016, in a Twitter conversation regarding The Crystalling's villain or lack thereof, Josh Haber stated that "the baby was the villain. Just like IRL!" Depiction in the series Season five Flurry Heart is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, in which Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announce to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that they're having a baby. Season six Flurry Heart makes her on-screen debut in the season six premiere, her reveal being witnessed by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Unlike Twilight and Cadance, Flurry Heart is a natural-born Alicorn; Celestia remarks that "the birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen". To commemorate Flurry Heart's birth, the Crystal Empire holds a ceremony called a "Crystalling", in which she is presented to the public, and the light and love within the Crystal Ponies makes the Crystal Heart stronger. However, her crying causes the Crystal Heart to shatter, potentially ushering in an eternal winter. During Twilight and her friends' efforts to restore the Heart, Flurry Heart makes things difficult for them by flying all over, teleporting all over the place, and zapping things with her magic. With the help of Sunburst, the ponies carry out Flurry Heart's Crystalling and restore the Crystal Heart. It is only after the incident is over that Flurry Heart is given her name. Flurry Heart appears in The Times They Are A Changeling, having grown a little since Twilight's last visit to the Empire. While meeting the changeling Thorax, the love around Flurry Heart causes him to give in to his instincts and expose his true form. After Thorax is accepted as the ponies' friend, Cadance allows him to get officially acquainted with the Alicorn infant. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Flurry Heart is stated to be among those captured by the changelings. At the end of Part 2, Flurry Heart is rescued along with the changelings' other captives, and later attends the Sunset Festival at Our Town alongside her parents. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Flurry Heart appears as a cuckoo in a cuckoo clock made by Starlight in a hologram made by Twilight. She also appears in one of the photos around the mirror Twilight gives Starlight. In A Flurry of Emotions, Twilight agrees to foal-sit for Flurry Heart while Cadance and Shining are visiting an art exhibit, even though her schedule is already overbooked as is. In A Royal Problem, Flurry appears as a DJ in a dream bubble as Princess Celestia views the dreams of everyone in Equestria. Magic As a natural-born Alicorn, Flurry Heart possesses more powerful magic than newborn unicorns. A blast of magic created by her sneeze alone can blast through several ceilings, and her crying shatters the Crystal Heart into pieces. In addition, she can perform multiple consecutive teleportation spells. After the Crystalling ceremony, her magic is more stable and controlled. In A Flurry of Emotions, Flurry demonstrates advanced magic capability like protection spells and telekinesis on multiple objects. Other depictions IDW comics In , Flurry Heart appears on page 20 being pushed in a stroller by her father Shining Armor. Storybooks Flurry Heart is featured in the storybook My Little Pony: Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart, in which Shining Armor and Princess Cadance tell her bedtime stories. In the chapter book Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, Flurry Heart takes part in the Hearts and Hooves Day Heartsong ceremony with her parents and the Crystal Ponies. Shining Armor mentions in chapter 1 that the song Cold Hooves, Warm Hearts is her favorite, and narration in chapter 7 states "Flurry Heart was old enough to stay with the castle foal-sitter". Flurry Heart is also mentioned in chapter 8 of Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, "Comet Tail's Curse". My Little Pony (mobile game) Flurry Heart is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "First alicorn baby in all of time and space -- and doesn’t she have such a CUTE little face?!" Merchandise Two toys of Baby Flurry Heart are to be released in the Explore Equestria line. One is a translucent mini-figure included in the Crystal Empire playset. "The two-story castle set will retail for $39.99 and comes with Princess Cadance and Baby Flurry Heart figures, dress, tiara, earrings, comb, and other themed accessories. It features a rotating throne — a necessity for any true princess, obviously — and spinning crystal closets. Plus, a little press on the heart and the floor lights up with cutie marks!" The other toy is a large doll with interactive sounds and actions, with a rattle and baby bottle included. "PRINCESS CADANCE & SHINING ARMOR have welcomed a new addition to their royal family: their adorable foal BABY FLURRY HEART! Little ones can nurture and care for the sweet MY LITTLE PONY EXPLORE EQUESTRIA BABY FLURRY HEART pony, a soft and snuggly baby pony of their own. She responds to sound and touch – her unicorn horn lights up in different colors, and she talks and makes cute sounds!" A solid-colored version of Flurry Heart's mini-figure toy is included in the "Princess Cadance & Shining Armor Family Moments" toy pack with Cadance and Shining Armor. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook FLURRY HEART's birth was something new in Equestria—an Alicorn pony had never been born before. To mark the occasion, a traditional Crystalling ceremony was announced. The Crystal Heart would instill the powers of light and love within the small foal. But Flurry Heart's uncontrollable magic made such a ceremony difficult. Only by banding together were the ponies of the Crystal Empire able to restore the Crystal Heart and save the royal baby. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Flurry Heart es:Flurry Heart pl:Księżniczka Flurry Heart pt:Flurry Heart ru:Фларри Харт Category:Featured articles Category:Foals Category:Sparkle family Category:Supporting characters